User blog:Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali/Leaving the EU
This is a speech I wrote for our debating society at my school. The 'proposition' here is "THBT England Should Remain in the EU" Opening Speech The EU is an organisation stripping us of our rights, along with our money. Why, therefore, should we stay? This speech outlines many of the many major problems with this organisation, and what we should ultimately do about them - leave. Let me first of all dispel the proposition's scaremongering. Trade is infact harmed by our remaining in the EU, as we cannot negotiate our own trade agreements. Why shouldn't we be trading with the countries that need us to buy their goods like Ghana, China, and India? They say that if we leave the trade would not happen. Let me make an example for you. If France were to stop trading with England, French farmers would be striking and taking to the streets because they have nowhere to sell to. The same goes of Germany and their manufacturing industry. There is nowhere else to go, so these at the very least would be traded with, along with our new trading partners now the EU isn't blocking us. They also claim the EU to have secured peace in the west and some in the east. This is complete rubbish. The Collective Security Treaty Organisation, or CSTO, along with the UN has done far more than the EU could ever hope to. A war in Europe was never going to happen anyway, nor was one in the Balkans. It is rather like claiming you saved the world when an asteroid passed marginally close to Mars and you pretended to redirect it away from Earth. Let us face it, the EU have not done anything to prevent a war. Their final myth is that of having a say. We have one twenty-seventh of the say we'd have if we left by staying in. For instance, the last seventy things we proposed have all been rejected. All of them. The EU itself may have a say, but we do not have the slightest bit of a say ourselves. Perhaps it has stood up for its countries, but the countries themselves do not have a say. And if there's one thing that I like it is freedom. This is not free in the slightest. The only thing here free is the EU itself. The EU promotes the free movement of people, but it doesn't work. What of people coming in? 460,000 is not a manageable number, besides the government lying about the truth anyway. What of terrorists coming in? We've already seen the Paris attacks. The basic ideas of the EU just don't work. And you would've thought that we'd leave by now, especially since this organisation is paid for. Another failing is the Euro, which according to the EU was a good idea. You can see for yourselves what has happened to the South of Europe. Coincidence? I think not. This organisation, feeding off of the taken freedoms of its members, along with all of their money, is not a good thing at all. It takes our say away, takes our trade away, and claims to be giving us better. When this better thing comes, I will stop moaning. But for now, the alternative to the EU is not 'a step in the dark'. Rather on the contrary, the light is slowly being sucked out of our world. This is thus much more of a step into the big bright outside world than a step outside the doors of a bright small room. A room with a dim light, and broken walls, in actuality; perhaps it is time to leave such a dump? Closing Speech This was mostly improvised, except for the ending and a few bits in the middle. This is the scattered parts I have recorded. We shouldn't leave, eh? What's the alternative? More of these 'wonderful deals' that aren't so wonderful? We can all see where this is going; only one way, down. The proposition has questioned our economic future. It costs us £55 million a day. Yes, perhaps we get £30 million back, but that's still a major loss. We are the second biggest contributor to the EU, but the proposition says we have a net gain. This is quite obviously a lie, like much of the rest of what they said. Lastly, they're effect saying this is a 'step into the dark' how many years have we spent outside of the EU being the biggest power in the world? Where was the EU in those glorious days? The vast majority of countries are outside the EU, as Europe itself is rather tiny, being the second smallest continent, so the whole of the rest of the world is on the brink of collapse, is it? That's the way you make it seem with your scaremongering. Perhaps an Empire of our own is not possible; but subjugation by the rest of Europe is not an appealing option either. Either way you look at it, the very sense of 'Britishness' that our great country retains is being sucked away into this monster that is the EU. Yet, the proposition advocates our willingness for this to happen. Surely, there is a better way. I can see one clearly. Leaving. Category:Blog posts